the death gym badge
by kakashi kid 27
Summary: a simple adventure gets bad when a fire breaks out in Snowpoint citys gym and a mysterious group asks to meet Jake and Tyson and it gets worse Jake talks to himself now


**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon I only own this story SO NOBODY STEAL THIS STORY OR MY IDEAS!**

I could feel my charmeleon kicking in his new poke ball. This was his first trip away from twinleaf town and he didn't like it. The newly evolved pokemon wanted to test his new longer legs….plus he was mad because he had never been in a compact ball. He was a very unique pokemon seeing as he could speak human language . This was going to be a long walk for me and him both. We were going to snow point city in order to get my first gym badge. I decided me and my best friend Tyson would meet up in front of the gym and take turns getting our badges. It was his idea to go to the farthest city away in order to go ahead and get it over. I wanted to go to jubilife city but then I figured out they don't have a gym. So we did the most logical thing we could think of and played rock, paper, scissors. Obviously he won. I mean come on I had to buy a bike. that's when I looked at my map and found out I didn't need a bike.

So now I'm walking in the mountains and its freezing. Only six more miles I keep telling myself then I'll be up to my neck in snow . Pepping myself up probably was my worst idea ever cause I just keep feeling worse and worse. There was the opening to the city. Just a light at the end of the tunnel nothing more exciting. I thought you know trumpets, golden gates, ad severe snacks not just some filthy hole in the wall with steps leading down to a rather small town. Ahhh! I need food now ran across my head about a billion times till I got to the gym. Of course Tyson was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"you shure seem happy", I said with a groan

"well yea I get my second badge today", he said kinda emphasizing on second

"WHAT SECOND BADGE THIS IS YOUR FIRST BADGE RIGHT,RIGHT",I yelled so loudly that people came out of their homes to see what was happening

"well I may have stopped by Oreburgh city to see the gym leader", said Tyson amazingly calm for my temper

"as soon as I get food and this badge im outta here understand Tyson", my temper was boiling by now

"yea ,yea ,yea" , laughed Tyson, "lets go"

We entered the gym slowly to find and empty room nothing at all was in there . When my eyes got adjusted to the dark I saw a door on the back wall . I walked up to the door and leaned my head against the door and heard noises coming from behind it. I twisted the door knob slowly, the hinges squeaked the door open to reveal a massive room behind the small concrete wall. The building didn't seem so big from the outside maybe visual effects. I do know that this place has changed a lot since I was here as a kid. We started to walk up to the gym leader thinking that it was strange to not have to fight anybody before the gym leader. As we approached the big golden chair we noticed no one sitting in it the only thing that was there was a note saying_ gym leader is out today be back tomorrow 5:30 see you then._

"there is no way this is possible", I groaned deeply

"I'll phone the hotel", came the voice from behind me

I felt tears well up in my eyes as we attempted to walk out the door. The door suddenly shut and locked. At that moment the floor opened and we fell into the black darkness till we landed in water . Light filled the room and beneath us we saw a glass floor with fish swimming below. In the corner we saw a man with a mask covering his face.

"I am the gym leader of Snowpoint city", came a deep voice as the man walked tword us and threw out a green poke ball and a snover appeared

"I will only use one pokemon today and so will you", the man said

"lets do this", I yawned as I lobbed out my poke ball. My charmeleon danced as he finally got out of his poke ball and stretched his legs

"ok ok do flamethrower or something charmeleon so we can go eat", I groaned as the pokemon shot fire out of his mouth at the pokemon. The snover dodged the move and shot a series of ice shards out of nowhere. The shards hit charmeleon and he fell on the ground , completely stoned knocked out. For some reason when I drew him back into the ball the floor moved the next thing I knew we were outside the gym.

"to the hotel !we can try tomorrow", Tyson said eerily .I could tell he was thinking something was strange about that gym, and so was I . I don't think that man was the real gym leader. Why would a leader hide his face why would a leader only use one pokemon . Why would a leader use a trap door to battle people unless he was looking for a specific trainer. Maybe the real leader is actually gone and he was an imposter. I wonder if the real gym leader even knows that room is even there, maybe he doesn't , maybe he does and is in on whatever plan this mystery guy has. We walked till we reached the hotel ,I'm starting to think Tyson was wondering what happened back there too. The check in at the hotel was easy no credit card numbers no day care nothing holding us back just pay and go. Everything in this town is so strange usually hotels in this region are so slow. I know now I'm thinking about this to much I just need to get some sleep

**the next day**

I heard someone pounding on our hotel door as if the world was coming to an end. This guy was clawing at the door and shouting and he feel in when I finally opened it.

"FIRE GYM GET THERE FAST BIG GYM LEADER INSIDE HELP", the guy was out of breath and he nearly fell asleep on our floor. I rushed out the door throwing a clock at my partner hitting him in the head causing him to cry

"come on"

"why"

"just come on and bring a water type with it might help"

We ran to the elevator pushing buttons wildly waiting on the elevator felt like ages till we finally heard the ding and away we went taking our time to listen to the tasteful music. On the way out of the lobby I noticed that my shoe was untied so I didn't want to cause an accident I tied It tightly being shure to double knot. When we got there people were hustling everywhere trying to get a water hose or more snow or something that's when they started hollering at us

"get that board"

Me: ok ( Ahhh should have ate my vegetables)

"get water"

Me : I don't even live here come on man!

Within an hour the place had burnt to the ground leaving nothing but a hole in the ground

The place where the man was yesterday . Nobody was there not even the glass floor was still there. I took the steps down to the base of the hole and it was nothing but emptiness . Wait! A note on the wall. A lone note tape to the wall reading _meet us here and bring your friend Tyson I believe his name is bring Tyson 7:30 pm ten days from the fire if your not here we will be in twinleaf town waiting be there. _I have to show this to Tyson. What! Ten more days. OMG! Why, why , why I wanna go home. Either way I have to go tell Tyson no wait! I'll tell him tonite. I'M GOING CRAZY NOW I EVEN TALK TO MYSELF THIS TOWN IS DRIVING ME INSANE!

**TEN DAYS LATER**

"**is this the place"**

"**yea"**

"**is this the right time"**

"**yea"**

"**are those the people"**

"**WHAT ARE WE PLAYING TWENTY QUESTIONS OF COURSE THEY ARE"**

"**ok settle down I was just making conversation"**

"**well no more questions for now"**

***sigh* (I hate it when he acts like this)**

***sigh*(I'm soooo hungry right now I want to go home)**


End file.
